It's Raining Candy!
by PumaGrrl301
Summary: Lloyd's got a secret candy hideout he thinks nobody knows about...until Nya finds out. She decides to pull a prank on Lloyd that involves candy. I suck at summaries! Story's better! R&R, and enjoy! And please, keep thoughts of what happens next to yourself...(I do NOT own the cover photo. It belongs to psuliem on deviantART, so credits to her for the drawing! Check her out!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Fellow Writers, this is PumaGrrl301 here, with the first chapter of my first story. I hope you like it. On to the story!**

* * *

(Normal POV)

"He-hey! I won!" Jay proclaimed excitedly as he defeated all the other ninja in their video game. A groan came from Zane, Kai, and Cole.

"Jay, you always win, it's no surprise. No need to rub it in," Kai said irritably, and rolled his eyes. "How about we play again, and this time, don't try so hard."

_At the table near the Bridge_

"Check mate," Nya said as she moved her queen. Lloyd looked at the chessboard with wide eyes and disbelief.

"What the… how come you always win?" he whined, but there was still a playful smile on his face. Nya laughed.

"Because I actually _plan_ my moves first. Not just move a random piece right away," she explained. "Plus, having years of experience with Kai, who is evenly matched, I think that also pays off." Lloyd got another surprised look on his face.

"Wait…_Kai_ plays better than me?! Wow!" Nya smiled. She found it enjoyable to play chess with Lloyd when he didn't play video games with the other ninja. And now that he was older, he understood the game a lot more. She never became interested in video games, so playing other games like chess seemed to make up for it. All of a sudden there was a beeping noise. She turned around.

"This is not good," she muttered, as she looked at the screen. The others came herding in to see the trouble.

"What's going on, Sis?" Kai asked his sister.

"The Serpentine are at the news building in Ninjago City. And I don't think they just want to say hello," Nya said.

"Well, we'd better get a move on, boys!" said Cole, pulling down his mask and running out on deck. The others followed, including Lloyd and Nya. When the four ninja climbed into the Ultra Sonic Raider, Zane looked over at Nya and Lloyd.

"What about them?" he asked. Nya and Lloyd both had a feeling of what was coming.

"They can't come. It could be very dangerous. Plus, we don't want to risk losing our Green Ninja," Cole said. Lloyd and Nya sighed in frustration.

"C'mon, Cole!" Lloyd pleaded, "Now that I'm older, and with the training you guys give me, I think I can handle a few snakes." Cole shook his head.

"Sorry, squirt, but it's too risky. Maybe next time, alright?" And with that, the four were off. Lloyd sat down and put his head to rest on his hand.

"'Maybe next time, squirt,'" he mimicked, and then sighed again. "It's always the same thing. But does 'next time' ever come? No!"

Nya shook her head. "I thought I've proven to them I can fight when they found out that I was the Samurai. Apparently, I haven't. Oh well, what should we do now?" she pondered. Lloyd looked up.

"I'm gonna… train out here," he told her, but he secretly had other plans. Nya glanced at him and looked suspicious.

"Really? You never want to train!"

"Well, maybe I've changed my mind," he said quickly. Nya shrugged.

"I'm gonna go read in my room. I'll see you later," she said, and went off to her room.

* * *

**Well, there's the first chapter! Hope you like it, since I'm a newbie at this. NOTE: Lloyd and Nya are _NOT together. See my profile for a little more info. _Will Update soon! See ya! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I'm posting another chapter today. This one's kinda short, but the chapters will increase length as they go. So anyways...**

* * *

(Nya's POV)

I walk to my bedroom inside. It seemed weird that Lloyd would want to train. He always pouts and complains whenever I or the others tell him it's time to train. I walk into my room and look in wonder at the bookshelf.

"Ah, books. One of my favorite pass-times," I say to myself. I take out an old book I haven't read in a while and sit on the bed to read. I can't help but still think about Lloyd. It still seemed out of the ordinary to me that he wanted to train, especially after what Cole said. Maybe he really has changed his mind about training being boring. I brush it off and continue reading.

(Lloyd's POV)

After Nya was out of sight, I snuck into my candy hideout under the upper deck. Nobody knows where it is. Once inside, I admire all the candy I've collected for safe keeping. Where to start is the question. I switch on the radio I keep inside the place and munch on my favorite candy: Tootsie Rolls.

The hideout used to be a storage room of some kind, I guess, when the Pirates owned it. I think none of the other ninja got around to finding this when they found the Bounty, until I did. I stumbled upon it when I stormed outside one day. I was mad that the others kept pushing me around. All I wanted was a place to escape, and here it was. From then on, this has been my Candy Heaven and place of tranquility.

I lay back and listen to the music as I eat some more candy. I chuckle to myself. "Nya will never find out where I am."

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two, guys. I hope you're all enjoying this somewhat. Until next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm on a roll today! Third Chapter for this story is up, guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Nya's POV)

When I read, I don't realize my surroundings that much. When I get up for a drink, I listen for Lloyd. No sound comes to my ears. All I hear are a few birds chirping, that's it. I look outside, and he wasn't there. I shake my head.

"Will that boy ever learn the importance of training for his destiny's fulfillment?" I question myself as I go to the deck. I search it entirely, with no trace of him. I'm perplexed and sit down on the little upper part of the deck. As I'm sitting, I hear some music, just barely, though. I look around, not seeing any radio or anything. This just makes me more confused.

After a while of hard thinking, I put my ear near the floor, and the music gets louder. "I guess this part of the deck is hollow inside," I whisper. Then I get an idea. I feel the small wall where the deck rises, and feel the outline of a door. Gently, I push the door slightly ajar, just a crack so I am able to see through.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Lloyd, sitting, eating candy, and listening to music with a relaxed I'm-in-Paradise look. I look around the place, and I see piles of candy. I gently close the door so he wouldn't hear me.

"Whoa… how long has this guy been stocking up?!" I get wide eyes, and then get a sly grin on my face. This is gonna be good. I scramble as quickly as I can to my bedroom.

In my room, I take out a device that allows me to do recordings or make a voice that sounds so real, you'd think it's a person. I've used this device a couple of times for jokes with the others, and it's always been a hoot to watch.

But this time, Lloyd would be the victim.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'll post another chapter ASAP. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 coming straight to you, people! This is a kinda cheesy story, I know. But anyways!**

* * *

(Lloyd's POV)

"Ah, sweet luxury…hehe, literally!" I say, taking another Tootsie Roll and popping it into my mouth. I wonder how long it'll take Nya to find me. Maybe she's still reading or something. Bor-ing! I can play chess and other board games, but I hate reading. I mean, you sit there, and there's no action but moving your eyes over a bunch of words. I take a Life Saver and put it in my mouth.

(Normal POV)

_Back in Nya's Room_

Nya was in her room, fiddling with the device similar to and iPod Touch she'd made a while ago. She had made it to mimic news broadcasts and weather announcements to prank some of the ninja. It had been hilarious the few times she did it, and now was the perfect opportunity to do it again. 'Lloyd loves candy so much, and is pretty gullible. This will be the best joke yet!' she thought.

"Just a few more kinks and we'll be ready to air this," she muttered, then when she had it ready, she played it to test it.

"We interrupt your music for an important weather announcement. The National Weather Service has an update that candy will be falling out of the sky shortly. Thank you, and now, back to your music," the weather reporter voice on the device said. It sounded dead convincing.

Nya took the device and put it in her pocket, along with the remote for her exo-suit and a few pieces of candy. She went to the porch above the deck and set everything down. Then she put stage one of her plan into action. She went to the entrance near the stairs.

"Hey Lloyd! You still training?" Nya called. Just as she thought, she saw Lloyd come dashing out the door to his hideout and pretended he was practicing sword work. Nya walked out on the deck.

"How's it coming along?"

"Oh, just fine! I've been training hard," Lloyd fibbed, sounding like he was practicing the entire time. Nya nodded.

"Alright then, keep it up." She walked up to the stairs to the Bridge, then to where she'd set everything down in the shade's shadows once Lloyd started going back to his hideout. She threw a piece of candy, and ducked back into the shadows. Lloyd seemed happily shocked to find that candy landed in front of him. He picked it up, ate it, and continued onward.

Nya laughed to herself, threw another, and crouched back. Lloyd, delighted with this, ate the piece and kept walking.

For the final time, Nya did the same thing, and the outcome with Lloyd's happiness was the same as well. Nya giggled to herself and put stage two into reality.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now! G'bye! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**On to Chapter 5! The role play wasn't that long, so this story is a little over half-over :( But I'll have something else up my sleeves ;) Well, here goes!**

* * *

(Nya's POV)

After that hilarious watching of Lloyd's excitement, I watched him go into that hideout of his. I quietly crept to the little hidden door, opened it, and slipped the device inside where he wouldn't see it. 'There's gotta be a remote control for that radio somewhere!' I thought to myself. I looked around carefully. Luckily, Lloyd had his back turned to me, so he couldn't see me.

I spotted the remote near the door, reached for it, and waited for the song that was playing to finish. Then I muted the radio, and hit the button for the device.

The "weather report" spoke, and I watched while Lloyd grew wide eyes. I ran and made sure my exo-suit was ready with barrels of candy.

Then, I ran back to my room, and pretended I was reading the entire time.

(Lloyd's POV)

I was peacefully listening to the radio, when a weather alert came on. "We interrupt your music for an important weather announcement. The National Weather Service has an update that candy will be falling out of the sky shortly. Thank you, and now, back to your music," the weather reporter said.

I got wide eyes. "WHAT!?" I yelled in surprise. This was sheer awesomeness. My most favorite thing in the world, candy, was gonna fall out of our beautiful sky onto dear old planet Earth. This day has gone from being a Stupid-Cole-Doesn't-Let-You-Go-On-A-Mission Day into a Boy-Candy-Will-Fall-Outta-The-Sky Day!

This news was just too amazing and great to know by myself. So I ran out of my hideout, dashed into the hallway, and knocked loudly on Nya's door.

"NYA, NYA, NYA, NYA!" I yelled while still pounding the door. I heard her run to her bedroom door and she opened it.

"Geez," Nya told me, "You're gonna break the door down if you keep that up!"

"Well, guess what?!" I didn't let her answer. "It's gonna rain…CANDY!"

* * *

**That's the chapter, everyone! Hope ya'll are enjoying the story as much as I do writing it. Over and out! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter is up, guys! Sorry the chapters are pretty short... anyhoo! Let's get going.**

* * *

(Nya's POV)

I was waiting in my room for Lloyd to take the bait, and sure enough, I heard him running rapidly towards my room and then he started hitting the door really loudly. When he told me it was going to rain candy, I mentally did my Success Dance. He actually fell for it. So I played along with it.

"Whoa! Really?!" I exclaimed, sounding as shocked and surprised as he was. He jumped up and down repeatedly.

"YES!" he shouted. Boy, this dude really loves candy more than I thought. All the more reason why this was a classic prank to play on him.

"You sure though?" I asked Lloyd. He stopped bouncing for a minute, and nodded his head.

"I'm positive! The weather man said so, so why shouldn't I believe it?" He went back to bouncing. I shook my head.

"Alright, then why don't we check outsi-" I didn't get to finish. Lloyd immediately began dragging me to the deck. I checked my pocket to make sure the remote control was still there. Sure enough, it was. Good.

I looked up at the sky. "Well, it doesn't seem like candy is gonna fall… plus, what makes you think _candy _will rain out of the sky?" I questioned again. He looked at me and gave me a serious look.

"When I was in my hide- um…I mean, training, three pieces of candy landed right in front of me! How could that not be proof?"

This kid had his arguments set. Must've learned a thing or two and is applying them more now that he's older. Although he should know better than to trust the weather man*****.

After about five minutes of waiting, Lloyd seemed really disappointed. I had the remote behind my back, ready for the perfect time to press it.

"Looks like you're right, Nya…it was all just a fake, I guess" he said sadly. I felt kind of sorry for him. I pressed the button. A few pieces fell out, then a few more, and a few more.

I glanced at Lloyd. He didn't look up. I tapped him on the shoulder. When he looked up, he was delighted…maybe a little too much. He went back to bouncing around and admiring all the candy falling out of the sky. Then he turned to me, with wide, excited eyes and shouted,

"CANDY RAIN IS REAL!"

* * *

**And that's all...for now. Hope you liked it! :) *It really ****_is_**** true...never trust 'em! They lie! They say it'll be sunny, and then it rains!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, this story's almost over :'( But I'll have some more of these two's antics in a little while. Enough of my yapping! Here ya go!**

* * *

(Nya's POV)

This was just perfect! Lloyd actually _believed_ it was raining candy! I tried to keep back a laugh and look as surprised as he was.

"Wow! This is…amazing! It's actually real!" I exclaimed. Lloyd turned to me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Amazing? This is more than just amazing…this is THE BEST THING EVER!" he shouted, then went back to doing his…happy dance, it seemed. He started trying to catch what he could. Soon, his arms were full of sweets.

But that didn't stop him, oh, no. He still tried getting candy into the pile, and soon, the entire upper half of his body was nowhere to be seen. I snickered.

I guess he decided it was enough and put the pile down. He started to try and catch candy in his mouth like a child does when it snows. He sung in between swallows.

This was just too much. I burst out laughing.

(Lloyd's POV)

Gosh, this day was just too good to be true! Candy was really raining from the sky! I was trying to catch some in my mouth while singing, when I hear uncontrollable laughter. I cast a disapproving eye at Nya, who is the one responsible. She looks at me, and cracks up again. Now this was something I really questioned.

"Nya, what's so funny?" I ask with my arms crossed. She tried to contain the smile that was trying to appear on her face.

"This is serious! Candy is actually raining from the sky! It should be impossible, but it's not!" I continued. She looked down, avoiding my eyes as she almost laughed again. I shrugged and continued with my happiness.

I totally forgot I was a little mad at Nya for joking around with something as serious as candy rain, when suddenly, I hear she starts to titter a little. Then it grows into helpless laughter. I stop and glare.

"Okay, I don't know what's so funny, what is it?!" I yell. She doesn't listen; she just rolls on the deck floor. Wow…whatever she's laughing at must be really hilarious if she's actually on the floor. I stop and glare at her. She gets up and wipes her eyes.

"What?" she asked, giggling a bit. I glared some more.

"Like I said, this is very, very, very serious! I don't see what you're laughing at!" I exclaimed. She smiled and bit her lip, most likely to stop any more laughter from coming out. I kept glaring.

"What is it?! Tell me!" I hollered. She fumbled with something behind her back, still not meeting my glare. I try to see what it is she's hiding, but she manages to keep it from view.

Suddenly, she couldn't keep her grip. The object fell out of her hand. I bent down and studied it. I looked from her to the object and back again. It was the remote for her exo suit.

* * *

**So! Did you like it? Until Chapter 8, friends!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, looks like you guys will have one more chapter after this. This was gonna be the end, but I got a new idea :D So, without further ado, I give you Chapter 8! ;) (BTW, there's a sorta long, rambling Authors Note at the end...sorry :P)**

* * *

(Lloyd's POV)

I didn't get it. Why was the remote here? She never uses it unless she needs to. And why was she laughing?

(Nya's POV)

Oh, gosh, I've really done it now. I fiddled with my hands, not wanting to meet his confused gaze. Lloyd grabbed the remote control off the deck floor.

"Okay, first, you laughed like there was no tomorrow. Then, you have your remote for the exo suit here?! I can't put the puzzle together. What's going on?" he asked me.

Instead of a serious response, I snicker a little, remembering what a weirdo he looked like. He gave me a menacing, stern look. The smile on my face disappeared. What I do to get a laugh. I couldn't admit it to him. He'd probably hate me for the rest of my life.

"Well, you just fell for a pretty epic joke, and-" I covered my mouth before anything else could come out. His brow furrowed and he advanced toward me. I backed away.

"C'mon…keep going…" he said. I shook my head. Great…look what I've done.

"And…uh…I was the one who pulled it," I winced.

"And?" Lloyd crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for more of an explanation, with a mad expression on his face. There was no backing out now. I might as well give him the full story.

"Okay, so I made it so that the exo suit would pour candy out of barrels, thus making it look like it was falling out of the sky. That's why I had a remote. Then I also made the weather forecast you heard on the radio. A device I made a while ago was programmed with that forecast. I was also the one who threw those three pieces of candy in front of you. I also know about that hideout of yours."

I continued to back away as he kept advancing. His pace quickened, as did mine. Soon, we both broke out into a dead run, him chasing me and me running for dear life.

"NYA, GET BACK HERE! YOU TRICKED ME! THAT WAS EVEN CRUELER THAN WHAT I DID TO THE OTHERS! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" he screamed, nipping at my heels.

I kept running, even though I was getting tuckered out. Hey, when you have the destined Green Ninja chasing you around the Bounty, you do NOT stop for a breather.

I kept sprinting as fast as my legs could carry me. But Lloyd had an advantage…Spinjitzu. When he was starting to lag behind, he used Spinjitzu to get back the lost ground and time. And since there were only a handful of others who had the power of Spinjitzu, and I had none, I knew I was gonna be a goner soon.

I still ran, not wanting to meet my fate. 'All this for some laughs?' I questioned myself. I stopped in front of Lloyd.

"Can we negotiate?!" I tried to persuade. But one look at his face told me I'd better get moving. And that's exactly what I did. Golly, his face was redder than Kai's ninja suit.

I kept moving, running for what seemed like eternity. I barely dodged corners, doors, and walls. No matter how hard I tried to lose him, he still kept his pace.

Soon, I was out of options, sadly. I came to a dead end at the end of the hallway. Oh, gosh. I was finished.

Lloyd came up to me, his face glowering with anger. I closed my eyes, waiting for whatever he was gonna do to me to be over and done with.

* * *

**:O Cliff-Hanger!...again. Well, looks like, I'm gonna have to stop here. For the next five days, I will be without my computer because we're going on a trip. So this will be it for a little while. I'll have Chapter Nine posted a day after I get back, hopefully, if not later. G'bye for now, readers. and thanks to all who review this story, it means a lot to me :)** **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've returned! Nice to be back. Sorry for the wait, but here's Chapter 9, fellow readers and writers! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Lloyd's POV)

Oh, I was so _mad_ at Nya. She used my weakness to her advantage. And I fell for it! On top of that, she got a kick out of it!

So when we came to the end of the hallway, I came close to making an energy ball. Then, I remember everything Kai says to Jay whenever he's gonna take her out. Kai's voice starts to play in my head. '_Make one mark on her, Jay, and your history…'_

I looked at my hands, and looked at Nya. She was bracing herself. Now I had a choice to get revenge, or never be heard from again, courtesy of Kai.

I sighed. I couldn't do it. After all, she did put up with me when I was smaller. "Okay, Nya, you win…for now. You said you wanted to negotiate?" She nodded.

"Fine, I'll make a deal with you. We'll have some sort of a sparring match. That means no weapons, no exo suit, no powers, no nothing. First one to say uncle and concede loses. Deal?" I hold out my hand.

I was pretty confident with this deal. Most of the time, she fights with her exo suit. Plus, she doesn't really train. Now me, I train (sorta) and fight with my hands all the time.

I've got this in the bag.

She almost shakes my hand, and stops.

"Wait…what happens with the winner and what happens with the loser?" she asked. I thought about it.

"If you win then I won't do anything to you, and do whatever you say for a week. And if I win, you have to do whatever _I_ say for a week. Now, is this deal a go, or no?" I kept my hand out, and she shook it.

(Nya's POV)

Now that the deal between me and Lloyd was official, I followed him outside. I saw a smirk on his face, like he was sure he would win.

Oh, what he didn't know… I was prepared to win…and lose, if that was the case. I trained while the others were gone, and watch them while they train, so I've got some confidence in myself.

All I was glad is that I was still alive.

* * *

**Well, that's all for a bit! Hope it was somewhat worth the wait... I highly doubt it though :P Anyways, this is PumaGrrl301, signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright, everyone, this is the final chappie for this story :'( I hope you all like it! Here you are!**

* * *

(Lloyd's POV)

We got outside and into position. I was ready, with a positive feeling of win in my mind. We stood still for a moment. Both of us had a determined look on our faces. You could feel the tension and determination.

"Ready?" I said. She gave me a firm nod. "When I say go, it starts….go!"

We went head on. Flips, fists, kicks flying everywhere. Twists and turns, dodging something, all of this was happening in a blur. Sometimes it looked like I would win, other times, it looked like Nya would win... that is, until it was getting towards the end.

Okay, I'll admit, I was wrong when I said she couldn't fight. Now I'm totally regretting that I made this bet. She really had the capability to fight without any weapons or anything.

Since I hadn't really been training at my best lately, my head was a little out of the game. It didn't seem like she was getting that tired at all!

And here I was, gasping and trying to catch a breath of air.

Suddenly, Nya tackled me down to the ground, and placed a foot on my chest to keep me down. That did it. I couldn't continue.

"Ugh…okay, you win, I concede!" I groaned, and she took her foot off of me. Finally, I could actually take in a proper breath of air. She extended a hand out to me. I accepted it and was pulled off the floor.

"Aren't you tired?! We were at this for, like, half an hour…maybe even more!" I exclaimed, very shocked. Nya got a surprised look.

"Really? Seemed like only 10 minutes."

I couldn't believe it. She wasn't the least bit worn out, and I was panting like a dog! She looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Hey, you alright?" she questioned me. This got me even more confused. If I'd won, I would've bragged about it a little and be triumphant…yet, she wasn't doing either.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine… but I could go for a glass of water right now," I replied. She smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I could use some, too." She went inside to the kitchen, and I followed. She got two glasses of water and handed one to me. I chugged it down, the feeling of cool water down my throat refreshing me.

I put down the glass and started to walk out of the kitchen, when I glanced over at Nya. She smiled at me and went back to drinking her water. I stood there, my brow furrowed in thought.

My mind went back to how nice Nya was. She never got mad (unlike her brother), she never gloated (also unlike Kai), and she didn't even bring up the fact that she was the winner of the bet (forget that ever happening with him!) On top of that, she just gave me a glass of water and asked if I was alright. I wouldn't have done any of that if it were me. She looked after of me when I was little, and here I was, just running off, not saying thank you or asking what she wanted. Since she won, I had to do whatever she wanted for this entire week.

That's when I realized that Nya was like an older sister to me. I never had any siblings and the others are more like teachers and close friends. She was both a sibling and a teacher to me. I shook my head and walked towards her a little.

"Hey Nya, um…thanks for the water, I appreciate it," I told her. She raised an eyebrow in a confused sort of way.

"No problem, Lloyd," she said slowly, "You know, I'm surprised you said that. No one really does anymore."

Now it was my turn to be baffled. She never got a thank you? Wow.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded, then shrugged and smiled.

"Doesn't matter, people change in society every passing year. Everything changes, so it doesn't really bother me." She looked at me from the corner of her eye. "You still mad about the candy?"

I shook my head. "Nope, not really, anymore, now that I've got all this candy. Plus, that was actually a pretty great prank! I didn't know you had it in you. Y'know, to pull jokes and pranks." I beamed. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, I guess since Kai did a few of them to me when we were younger, I just did some back to him. And that device was used a couple of times before, so I guess that all came to this, in a way," she explained.

"Sure did!" I exclaimed, and then thought, 'Hey…maybe with her pranking skills and mine combined, we can play a few on the others…"

"Nya, what if we team up whenever we want to pull a prank, we can make it twice as good!" I suggested, and she nodded eagerly.

"Why not, we've got a lot of spare time since the guys never take us with them anymore."

"Yeah, that's true… I think our pranks will be the best ever!" I proclaimed, and hi-5'd her. She grinned.

"Lloyd, you know who we should prank first?" She got a mischievous smile on her face.

"Who?"

"Kai," she said. I laughed, thinking of how many times Kai's head will explode when we pull pranks on him.

She laughed, too, and took out a pen and paper.

"Let's plan, then!"

* * *

**Yeah, lame ending, cheesy story, welcome to my writing world :P But anyway, thank you to all of you who actually read and reviewed this thing, it means so much to me. If you would like to see more of these Lloyd-and-Nya stories (again, look at my profile for more on this) there is a poll you can vote Yes or No for, so if you want, go vote! The poll ends next Monday. **

**Next, I will be most likely doing a JayxNya story, I am a fan of this pairing, so be watching out for that. ;)**

**Again, thanks so much for reading this, and I'll see you next story! :D**

**~PumaGrrl301**


End file.
